


特殊诊疗（下）

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	特殊诊疗（下）

有些懵懵的Krist被Singto强硬的握住了手腕，连拉带拽的拖进了办公室。

一进门，Singto就顺便关上了门还反手上了个锁，Krist面带无措的站在门口，他不知道为什么Singto会将门锁上，犹豫了一下才张了张嘴小心问道，“P’Singto...为什么要锁门呐...”

这细小的声音里夹带了一丝小奶音传进了Singto的耳朵了，让他不禁喉咙一紧，插在白大褂口袋里的手也攥紧了拳头，他沉默着没有回答，悄悄的吞了口口水向Krist逼近。

Krist不自觉地向后退了两步，膝弯就抵到了床边，双腿一软就坐在了床上。

“正好，把裤子脱了吧，你还要再塞一次药。”Singto说话的同时正用炙热的目光打量着Krist，像是要将他看穿一般。

Krist被这目光扫的有些耳根有些发热，连忙咬着嘴唇低下头把那红的像番茄的脸藏了起来，今天的Singto好像有些...不太一样...他一边想着一边觉得自己的心跳似乎有点过快了。

见他还没有动作，Singto才略带心焦的问道“你还在害羞吗？”

Krist被这样一说变得更窘迫了，只得从床上又站了起来，在Singto目光的注视下把手扶上了裤边慢吞吞的脱掉了裤子，依旧是那印着小草莓的内衬，却在Krist泛着红晕脸颊的衬托下变得更鲜艳了。

Singto的舌头划过下嘴唇，舔了舔发干的唇瓣，随即哑着嗓子对Krist说道，心中的迫不及待估计再差一点就全部要暴露了，“转过身趴在床上吧。”

“嗯...”Krist几不可闻的应了一声，听话的转过身爬跪在病床上，在这么帅的医生面前暴露自己真的是难言的羞耻。

Krist有些少女的内衬被Singto拽了下来，白花花的肉体晃的Singto眼晕，血液直冲到他的下半身，毫无疑问的就在白大褂下撑起了一个小帐篷，分身被内裤束缚的有些发疼。

他从口袋里掏出了提前准备好的润滑剂，这是在他出现这个想法后就准备好的，他可不想让这只小兔子受了伤。

“再撅高一点。”Singto的手掌毫无防备的就拍在Krist白嫩的臀尖上，细嫩的手感让Singto想伸手揉捏它，可惜...如果把小白兔吓到就不好，他看着在床上撅着屁股颤巍巍的Krist，只得生生的忍住了这个冲动。

Krist松垮的t恤也跟着屁股抬高的动作而滑落到胸前，露出了一截好看的腰身，性感的腰线展露在了眼前。

不知怎么的，Singto的话听起来...那么...

Krist摇了摇头驱散了脑海里的想法，毕竟P’Singto说，他也不过是个普通的病人。

一想到自己和其他病人在P’Singto的心里没有什么不同，Krist的心中就升起一丝连自己都没有察觉的失落。

趁着Krist愣神的功夫，Singto勾起唇角把涂满了润滑剂的手指，对着那肖想已久的嫣红色的小穴捅了进去，湿热的肠壁紧紧的包裹着他的手指，让他兴奋的差点没有忍住直接开拓起来。

Singto眯着眼睛等待着Krist适应这根手指的大小。

感受到异物的侵入，Krist难耐的扭了两下屁股，却发现和之前的栓剂有所不同，还没等到他开口询问，一阵如触电般的快感直直的顺着他的脊梁通向大脑皮层，让他浑身一颤，两眼一白情不自禁的呻吟出声。

“啊哈～嗯...！P’Sing...”

Singto被这声音叫的更加兴奋了，夹带着他名字的呻吟声对现在的他来讲，无疑更像是欲求不满的撒娇。

他坏心眼的用手指在这小洞里进出着，时不时的用指甲骚弄着Krist肠壁上的软肉，化开的润滑剂顺着他进出的动作被挤压到穴口，在灯下闪着水光。

Singto又向里探了探，果不其然的又听到Krist一声轻喘。

“唔...哈啊～”从没有体验过这种刺激的Krist大脑一片空白，微张着的唇瓣溢出难耐的呜咽，Singto看见了他脸颊上越来越明显的红晕。

他的手指挤向了更深处，直到指腹碾压到了一个敏感的一点，Krist被这过激的快感刺激的弓起了腰，臀部猛的收紧，隐约可见那个如主人一般粉嫩的玉茎充血的站了起来，随着Krist颤抖的腰身上下摆了摆。

Krist粗重的呼吸击打着Singto的耳膜，给予他心里极大的成就感，他嘴角的弧度变得更大了，这小兔子这么容易就被他撩拨得硬了？

而本来意乱情迷的Krist也因为他自己过于羞耻的生理反应而回过神来，他的眼尾还染上了一丝媚色，偏着头眨巴着一双大眼睛，看着在他体内造次的Singto，颤着声音问道，“P’Singto...你在做什么？”

Singto摆出了一脸无辜的表情回望Krist。

“我在给你治疗呢，只不过...”Singto话峰一转，沉思了片刻，意有所指的看向Krist被他挑逗的站起来的分身，然后轻笑了一下，“现在看来，得先解决一下让你更痛苦的生理问题了。”

还没等Krist反应过来，Singto抽出了手指，一阵空虚感接踵而至，他意图追随着体内的温度，不过Singto马上拉开了白大褂下裤子的拉链，将自己已经挺硬的分身掏了出来，用前端抵住了Krist的穴口。

硕大的前端将穴口的褶皱撑开到了极致，微痛的感觉让Krist有了几分清醒，他瞪着Singto眼睛里满是抗议。

“P’Singto...你要做什么？”Krist说话的同时还抬着腰躲闪着。

明知故问。

Singto挑着眉毛居高临下的看着紧张的小兔子，他死死的用手扣住了Krist的腰，将他固定在了雪白的病床上，没想到这个看起来风流蕴藉的男人力气大的惊人，Krist无措的看着他。

泛红的眼圈反而更加激发了Singto欲望，他戏谑的看着嘴硬的Krist，手绕过了他的腰，轻轻扶住了那根粉色的玉茎，在手里像玩玩具一般摆弄着。

“可是你这里都变得硬邦邦了，很难受不是吗？”感受着在自己手中涨大的分身，Singto又发坏的揉搓了两下。

Krist的全身发软阵阵颤栗，Singto向前一顶趁机将他的粗大长驱直入的挤进窄穴里，填满了Krist空虚的体内，前端擦过他敏感的前列腺，爽的小兔子连发出的尾音都变了调子。

“谁有生理反应...啊～！”

意识到了自己的失态，Krist的眼底蒙上了一层水雾，瞪着Singto的表情也因此显得格外的诱人，他咬紧了牙关，忍耐着不发出半点让旁人听了都害臊的呻吟。

Singto用手捏了捏他浑圆的屁股，一边有规律的在其中律动着，“噗嗤噗嗤”的水声从后穴里传出，伴着两个人粗重的呼吸融合在空气中。

“嗯...啊～慢...慢点...P’Singto...唔～”Singto的每一下操干都不留余力的顶到他花蕊的最深处的，从头到尾的快感折磨的他不得不开口求饶。

“不...不要了...啊～”Krist的小穴在Singto的攻城略地下不断的收缩痉挛着，他的手指紧紧的攥住身下的床单，酥麻的感觉像小虫蚁一般蔓延到四肢百骸，爽的他大脑阵阵空白。

可是屁股却止不住的摆动着迎合身后男人的侵略，红肿的小穴吞吐着Singto粗大的分身，Singto粗暴的在蜜穴里冲撞着，依稀可见每次抽出后被带出来的软肉。

Krist的全身此时早就被汗水浸湿，整个人像是不小心被浪潮冲上岸的脱水的鱼儿，不断的摆着尾巴挣扎无力的喘息着，渴望着那一口清凉的河水。

Singto的分身叫嚣着不停的撞击他敏感的一点，渐渐将他的欲望推向顶点，Krist情不自禁的张大双腿，这个浪潮却在马上就拍向他的时候突然变小了，仅仅只是拍打到了岸边，没有施舍他半滴水。

Singto在他马上就要达到高潮的时候戛然而止，Krist睁大眼睛讶异的看着从自己体内退出的分身，上面挂满了自己的体液。

男人的脸上还挂了一丝笑容，“可以塞药了。”

说完便拿出了消炎栓剂，这个栓剂要比上次的更大一些，他把玩着对准了Krist被操的无法闭合的肉穴捅了进去。

“嗯～”Krist轻喘了一下，可惜体内的空虚感并没有因此减少半分，只得摇着屁股表达着不满，“唔...我不要药...”

“那你想要什么呢？”Singto低沉的嗓音回荡在他耳边，蛊惑着他一步步的走入深渊，“你说出来我就满足你。”

“唔...我要你...我要你...P’Sing...”Krist脑中理智的弦最终还是‘啪’的一声断掉了，他口不择言的呜咽着。

Singto满意的勾了勾嘴角才重新扶着分身毫不客气的捅进小穴里，随着分身的进入栓剂被顶到了更深处。

“哈啊～太...太深了...”察觉到药剂位置的改变，被干到说不出一句完整的话的Krist费力的挤出几个音节。

“这样有利于你吸收。”Singto挑着眉解释道，罢了又是一阵有条不紊的进攻。

Krist就像个断了线的玩偶被Singto压在床上不断的索取，直到被掌握在Singto手里的小玉茎颤抖着再也射不出什么，只能痉挛着渗出稀薄的蜜液后，Singto才放过了他，拔出了分身撸动了两下全数射到了Krist的背上。

Krist双眼涣散的趴在被他的精液弄的一塌糊涂的床单上，“P’Sing...你还这么为别人诊疗过吗...？”细微的声音从喉咙里颤抖的传出来，全身被过度索取后的无力感让他没法作出任何思考，只能隐约听见那好听的声音在他耳边模糊的说道：

“这是独家为你定制的特殊诊疗，专治你不听话，到处乱勾搭的病。”

......

片刻过后，那声音再次响起。

“Krist我不要你做我的病人，做我的爱人怎么样？”

END


End file.
